


When Michael met Castiel, he told Lucifer that they could keep him.

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angels are Dicks, Archangels, Archangels are not Dicks, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, First Meetings, Heaven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Castiel, Michaels mad, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Michael met Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Michael met Castiel, he told Lucifer that they could keep him.

The first time Michael met Castiel was hours after Lucifer first freed him from the Bush. Castiel was fast asleep on Lucifer's lap, Gabriel leaning Lucifer also fast asleep. When Michael walked into the garden he was looking for Gabriel who hadn't delivered the mail that need to be delivered for that day. And Michael was kinda shocked by the sight in front of him. Lucifer had a smile on his face that Michael hasn't seen on Lucifer's face since the day Michael had told Lucifer that he could raise Gabriel as his own.  
Michael didn't know where the small angel had come from, but he knew that the small angel didn't exactly belong in their garden. The first thing Michael said was "Lucifer where did that angel come from?" His voice lower than normal due to the two sleeping angels on lucifer's lap.  
"Little Angel got his wings stuck in a bush in our garden." Lucifer said as he continued straightened the feathers on Castiel's wings.  
"Why is he still here though" Michael asked with a raise of his eyebrow.  
"Because I told him he could stay. And you know Michael, Little Castiel here has been with me for at least three hours maybe more,and no one has come looking for him." Lucifer whispered to Michael as he continued to run his fingers threw Castiel's feathers.  
Michael cocked his head at this when an angel as young as Castiel went missing from his or her garrison the first thing you are meant to do is tell one of the four Archangels. Michael now really wanted to know why no one was looking for Little Castiel. Michael"s voice now filled with hints of anger asked "What Garrison is he in?" Michael wanted to know why an angel this small could escape it garrison leader for so long with being noticed.  
"I don't know Michael. Ralphy gave him some pretty heavy sedatives when the pain in his wings started to get real bad." Lucifer responded to Michael looking up to his older brother taking his eyes off of Castiel for the first time since Michael walked in. When Michael turned around to walk out of the garden Lucifer asked "Where are you going?"  
"To find out where he should be Luci." Michael said to Lucifer who held Castiel closer.  
"You're not going to make him go back are you?" Lucifer asked Michael bring his wings close around him, Gabriel and Castiel.  
"No, Luci. They did a very bad job, he can stay with us." And with that Michael was gone

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132537) by [Fgpinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fgpinky/pseuds/Fgpinky)




End file.
